The Eldest
by Jacob Whitelake
Summary: The Eldest being is stirring, as Rachel, Jason, and Percy is the only person who can save the world from them. the prophecy still unclear about their fate, but it's only a matter of time before it all revealed


**The Eldest**

**A/N : **Judge me please, need constructive critics for the next chaps. Also need Beta readers, PM me please… TY and Enjoy

**I do not own any of Disney's properties**

Chapter I - **THE ACADEMY**

Part I - **My Dad Hired Me A Unbelievably Hunk Bodyguard**

**Rachel **Point Of View

Long time ago, before the mortals known the existence of magical world, mystical creature are hiding underground, hiding from whatever above them. That time, born one brave and mighty warrior, the First American dragon whom slay the dark dragon in the battle of Shanghai, the prophecy came true

WHEN THE MOONLIGHT REVEAL THE TEMPLE OF TIME

BY THE FIRST WESTERN WARRIOR, THE DARKNESS SHALL IMPRISONED

THE UNDERGROUND SHALL REVEAL WHAT IS HIDDEN

The last line told about the magical world which being undegrounded will reveal themselves that before was hidden, after the defeat of the dark dragon. The humans and dragons side by side protecting each other to protect what is matter, our world. But that's only a little piece of the prophecy

BUT THE END WILL START WHEN LIGHTS BETRAYED ITSELF

THE TRAITOR, THE QUEEN, AND THE PRISONER, CURSED BY REVENGE

AND WHAT'S LOCKED WILL BE BROKEN BY THE KEY MASTERS

AND THE WORLD SHALL KNOWN FEARS

THE KID OF THE ELDEST SHALL BETRAY HIS PURPOSE

OR ENDED WHAT HAD STARTED

"And that choice, will decided our fate… _The Prophecy of the Dark Empire_, or we like to call the Doomsday Prophecy" Mr. Johnson, our Magical History Teacher, ended the fairy tale. He's about fifty years old but his body seems never stop growing up, he wore his chocolate coat every time even when it's summer, the round glasses just completes his look. He'll shush his student when he read us stories but he often fell in his own world filling the paper of our scores in front of the class. But what everyone hates from him is…

"QUICK QUIZ!" Everyone sighed. When the quiz goes on, he'll turn from nerdy teacher into a demon torturer ready to punish us if we can't answer his quiz

"Every correct answer will gave you extra points"

Duh!

"First Question" he paused. "Who is the god of the Sun that slain the Eldest Dragons"

The kid in the front seat rise her hand, it's Cindy the smartest and 'humblest' kid among us, at least she thinks so. "Apollo! He slain The Black and White brothers at the battle of first year of century"

"One point for Mrs. Cindy" he wrote it down. "Next Question!..." so that's how the rest of the class goes, 1 point for kid in the back, 2 points for Cindy's friend Amanda, which I guess Cindy felt a little generous today, and 17 points for the Cindy herself. The last bell rang, and we bump into each other to the school front yard where I finally feel comfortable, since I'm never actually feels comfortable around people

I drove myself home not very far from school. I open the front door to find my parents sitting, perhaps waiting for me. Their face like they just got a call from the principal and ready to prove me guilty, very serious

They stare at me once they heard the door closing slam. "Rachel, you home early" my mom greeted. No, this is just so wrong, my mom don't greet me welcome, there must be something

"Um, what happens?" I straight asked. My dad gave me a gesture for me to sit in front of him. 'you're so dead Rachel' I thought, my dad so dead serious. It was a long silent between the three of us in the living room, I was going to say words but I don't have the guts

My dad finally speaks. "I don't know how to put it the right way but. About your school…" he paused. What about my school? I didn't do something wrong, except for 2 or 3 times I ditched from school and never told them about that, besides I went to the city library those 3 days… and the mall for a brief moment. I just had enough and decided to take a few days off

"You're moving out"

Moving out?!

What? Where? WHY?!... I'm moving out. Are they sending me away to a boarding school, to take care of myself. I know my dad was a busy person, he never stayed in one place since he's the United Nation - Dragon Council Executive Advisor. He kept relationship between magical world and the human world in peace, but how dare he send me away

"I'm- I'm moving out" I cleared. "Where? Why?" I got no clue about why they send me away, but I know one place they could trust me with

"The L.S.D Academy, on Seahorse Shore Island… the best magical guardian academy in the world" I wasn't worried about how best in the world title it got, but the reason why I'm send away

"Isn't that a school for Dragons Guardians?" I tried not to panic, it's only makes it worse

"Indeed… but they open it for Mages and Elementalist Classes three years ago" He added. "Rachel, I know this is too fast-" Well, I came home from the first day of the 10th years of my school, the most important year for teenager, and suddenly get send away by my parents to some kind of magical place where I probably won't get a new friend or even worse, I could get bullied and get picked on by someone stronger. Yeah, that's a bit kinda fast

"But we did it to prepare you… we did it because we love you" my mom added. "You must see why we send you away". Prepare me from what, a monster attack when I filled my job application, I never really wanted to be a guardian or some stuff like that, even when I do master a few spell my mom taught me, but still, I have no interest on the 'path of the hero'

"But I don't want to be prepared to fight monsters, or save the world… I don't even ready to live on my own… You're a monster!" my head was rushed between wanted to cry for in the loudest voice or jumped off the cliff and get it over with. I stared at them begged not to send me away but at the end they still said I have to go, my mom ended it with ran to her room in tears with my dad trying to calm her down

We never really fought like this, since my mom busy with her 'Mages Union' job and my dad's 'around the world' job. We even haven't met for this last months, except I seeing my mom at the middle of the night last week come home for 2 hours to take her files and fly back to Canada for an executive meeting. Never expect our rare family meeting would turn into arguments

I slammed and locked the door. No, this can't be happening? I spent the rest of the day until the next morning cried to my sleep. The morning I was half consciously prepared for school but I remembered that I'll be send away by my parents, they seem have packed my stuff up and told me I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm not answer that, I just tried to ignore them so I can show them how mad I am. I spent the whole morning opening up my old photos album. I stopped and giggled under my tears at my '6th casual birthday' where my dad held my party on suit and invite his friends from the United Nation, they all drink and partying. I mad at him for 3 days straight not to talk with him because I smell alcohol on my birthday cake and spent the rest of the party puke out beverage and cry on my room. A few pages later, I stopped and suddenly my heart feel like stops beating, it's my grandma photo with infuse attached to her nose and she just laid down in the bed powerless, it was my 8th birthday when she passes away, that's the last picture I got with her. She's smile, even she knows that her times is close, she still smile. If only I could be a strong as she was. Unfortunately not, I spent the rest of the day crying harder and imagine what I will be for the future

My parents have plans for me, they decided what I'm gonna be. Am I some kind of toy that they can do whatever they wanted me to be

The next morning, I heard a hovercraft arrived on the frontyard waiting for me, I did said goodbye to mom but I still mad at my dad, he realizes I ignore him when he said. "Take care of yourself" I'm just passed and ignored him, like he was just a sculpture, a cold heartless sclupture. When I looked out of the window, they wave their hands goodbye, I glanced away from it, from them

At the cupholder, stood my double latte to keep me awake for the rest of the trip. I was sleeping late last night because of the nightmares that kept coming, not about my future, it was something else, something that I can't describe it on words. The half of the dream still stick on my head, about a kid that tortured without mercy, about a guy with scythe ripped his own body, no, he's not torturing himself, he tried to unleash something inside him, he wanted to feel free, and the body was the cage. He tried to rip the cage into pieces, by ripping his own guts

"You look tired" a man approach me, he brought me to the surface from my deep conscious and took a seat in front of me. I stare up at his black and white waiter suit in a bow tie, he's too attractive to be a waiter. His voice greeted me gently. "Here, have a blanket" he handed over a little blanket to cover me up. I bundle myself on it

"Thanks" I croaked, he just smiled. He stares at me for a while, silently, I pretend not to care and stare away

"My name is Luke, Lucas Craddlewoods…" He finally spoke. "Your father sent me to look after you for the whole 3 years at the academy, if you don't mind of course" I stare at him. Is he lying? A guy with that face accepted my dad offer to look after me for the whole three years. Indeed he looked a lot older than me, he must be 24 or more, but still, he had a perfect celebrity look rather than a mere bodyguard

"My dad sent you to be my bodyguard?" I asked. There's a doubt in his face. "Not exactly a bodyguard… an assistant maybe describes" he corrected. A hunky personal assistant? What kind of girl will reject that offer?

"Oh, if my dad said so… I'll be okay with it" I acted high and all, trying to be as hard as I could to be impressed. "But I guess you have to took off that suit if you want to follow me around" I pointed at his full dressed tuxedo.

"I always wore this when I was working with your father, I thought you're going to like it too" wait! He was my dad's assistant? I'm starting to think there's something wrong with my dad and him

No! Eww, what the heck Rachel!

"You were his personal assistant?" I just want to make sure he's normal, what kind of man would hired a hunky young man to be his personal assistant, not a normal one that's for sure

"Well, I was one of his assistant, I manage his schedule and flight time… he's a very busy person, he need at least 6 of us to help him out" Glad to know that he's normal, and also my dad

"Oh…" I replied

"So, what'd you want me to wear when I following you around, if I may ask" I took my time to think what kind of look he'll fit in

"Maybe a red t-shirt and black jeans will do it" I had imagine the look, when I walk around on a hunky guy just make me look even cooler

"Don't worry, we'll shop for those stuff later once we arrived" I can said he has no other clothes than a few pair of those tuxedo, he desperate when I said t-shirt and black jeans

We spent the rest three hours flight talking about the L.S.D Academy, I just know that LSD Academy is short for 'Lao-Shi Dedicated Academy', he was a graduate student from there too, from there he told me that he's a full blooded dragon- both of his parents are dragon shape shifter- at first, he was just like me, tried to be mad at their parents because they sent him to a place where he doesn't wanted to be, but then he grow up, he find a place he always dreamed of, he dreamed to work around the world, and he settled being my dad's personal assistant, since Dad always travels. He told me story when he was a 11th grader, he gave me the teacher's name that I should be aware of, he told me how suck the dinner was but he also said that my dad has booked me on a separated place and different treatment. Now I'm sure that my dad is dead serious about planning my future, he tried to make me as comfortable as possible in there. What I don't like about my dad is, he uses his money as his power. For me, it just made him look weaker on my perspective

The hovercraft landed on an almost perfect round shaped island, it has two main beaches like one in Bali, I guess we've arrived. From the sky, I saw a lot of buildings, it was just like a town, they has park, baseball court, a lot of apartments which I can guess as a dorm and I see a few mansion standing at the top of the hill, distances themselves from the group of buildings. My eyes froze on a round shaped building, it's not a building, it's like a modern coliseum like one in Greece, I wander if they used it to fight people to the death or torturing, but I'm sure that kind of thing has banned by government

"Pretty cool huh?"

"I've seen better" still, with the hard impressed behavior. This whole excitement blinded me for a while about the truth where my parents had sent me away, abandoned me. I was in the middle of being excited and mad, I wanted to be mad but this place is too excited to be angry about, and I tried to be excited, but I just too mad at my parents. What is this? I'm feeling… stuck

"Hey are you okay…" Luke seemed notice my anxiety back there. "Yeah" I put on my emotionless face back on, he knows I'm lying, but he just go with it. A few men unload my cargo and send them with baggages truck to somewhere. I was distracted, didn't realize that a man with 90's look and white and blue jacket stood in front of us. Standing still with his hand behind his body, held a paperboard and a whistle. By his look and the 'I Love Sport' Cap, I can say he's a gym teacher, the moustaches make him a perfect look of a harsh gym teacher that would be soulless enough to yell at you for 50 more push-ups. His body all built up, big and strong. He looked like someone that work-out every day, or more like every two hours

"Mrs. Stone?" he asked with a high pitched voice, almost too inhuman for a man. The voice ruined his image, it's like my ex Magical History teacher, . I imagine him playing on an opera and hit the highest note, I looked at Luke see if I can find giggles, but he was dead serious, he didn't catch why I am laughing and give me an bow up

"Y-yes… I'm Mrs. Rachel Stone" I was about to burst out laughing but I swallow it

"I got letter this morning that you're the new kid from Atlanta Hills High School" he read my bio on the paper in his hand. "9 years on the regular school with 6 Achievements: 2 National Math Competition ( 1st Place), Score the second highest at Harvard early college test, Won two trophies on Heart Of Europe debate competition, and given the medal by the united nation as the youngest in field medic at Africa for two months…well let's see how's that help you fight the Minotaur"

"You won math national competition…Twice?!" Luke whispered

"Yeah" I replied. The whole 'awesome' academic achievements because I'm literally had nothing else to do than reading and solving unnecessary math problem, other than shoving my face on my computer all day. I could, If I wanted, make my way to be the best student and made Cindy cry until her grave, but I can't see the point of A++ on my report card if I had no clue what should I do with it for my future, so I settled for B+ Average student

"And Mrs. Stone…you're joining the A-Class Guardian at Team 3"

"Wait, what? a Team?" Seriously?! Is this team thing gonna make me hang out with the same person for the rest of the three years, well, It's better than have no friend and all but what if I don't like them or even worse, they don't like me and we'll starting to turn on each other

"Yes, Mrs. Rachel, a team… when you encountered with a beasts or monsters you got to have someone to watch your back. Well, A-Classed team is not like the others B or C-Class Guardian Team that has 7-10 persons each team, it's only have 3 for each Alpha teams" He explains. Well, I do need someone to watch my back if I fight monsters. Point taken

"Well…who else on Team 3?" I asked. He flipped over the pages and stopped

"A-Class Guardian Team 3, Jason Andersons, Jacob Matthew Long Jr… your council is Nico Di-Angelo" It's like I knew them somewhere, Jason Andersons and Jake Long jr, but I'm not sure how, when, or where

"Well… your dorm is at Dragon Neck hill, Number 3" He said threw Luke the key(s)

"The Dragon Neck hill, those are the hill with the mansions isn't they?"

"Yes…" he leaded me out of the airport. We were going to just straight home so we can settle on my new place, but Luke got an idea to give me a little tour around the island. We stop at a hotdog stand and ordered two for the tour. First stop, The great hall where the trainees gathered

On the far south of the island, it's the dorms area. I can see 4 building that has their own characteristic

SOUTHEAST WIND - has two main tower and Romanian styled massive building, it has a bell like one in the church. It's a dorm for the Mages and Wizards

NORTHERN LIGHT - It's one floored building with flat roof, though the roof used for a training grounds, and Archery range, it's the dorm for Archers

WESTERN CANYON - not very different with the Southeast Wind dorm, it's only larger and has wall sculpture telling the history of the great god of the war, Ares. It's the dorm for Warrior And Dragon Shifter

MOUNTAINS OF EVEREST - this is the tiniest dorm among the others, maybe just like a group of house surrounded by walls. This is the dorm for special ability kids, the Elementalist and Cursed magic user. This is why there's only a few of them

We continue to the west, where we found the sacred beach. No one allowed swimming here, it's guarded by two or three scary looking dragons, Luke said they're never shape shifted into human form, they guarded this place 24/7. Why is this sacred? This is the place where Poseidon stopped and blessed this island with these beautiful beaches. Ever since, this place never touched by humans or dragons

And in the middle of the island, is the Great 7 Councils hall. It used only once a year to celebrate the day where American Dragon slain the Dark Dragon. People partying from noon to midnight, and at the middle of the night, they'll kill all the lights and the sounds, there must be no sound allowed, Luke said you can hear your own heartbeat for the whole one hour, standing frozen, you can move and find a seat, but very quite. People are silent for one hour to respect the great soul of American Dragon, and they continue celebrating after the hour is up until morning

And finally, we stopped at the monument of the Apollo, the god of the sun, inside the modern coliseum, the first dragon that manage to defeat the Eldest, the First Creature walk on earth -before the first human 'Adam' the goddess of male. They're the two brothers, the Black Dragon And The White Dragon. They sent to earth because of their own wrongdoing, they disobey their father, the creator of universe, 'Chaos'. They challenge their father but they only made him mad, they kicked out from heaven and punished to live in eternity on earth. 'Chaos' took pity on his first creations, they sent humans and dragons to accompany them, but the Eldest enslave them and used them for army to avenge to their father. Chaos desperate that he can't change his two sons' evil behavior, he created and sent Apollo to earth in order to defeat them and taught them a lesson. Apollo was no match for the Eldest, but he got help from Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. But in the end, Apollo died on the fight to defeat the Eldest, 'Chaos' find a way to kept him alive, his soul turn into a sun, that shine above all of us. That time was a glorious time, that's when the humans start to count from one, sign of a new era, the first year of century. They lights fireworks every 31 December midnight because that's the night when Apollo died and his soul became a star, the Sun, people shines the skies with fireworks to honor the great lord of sun, the Apollo

But the Eldest did not died, they never did. Their soul can only be sealed by the three strongest human, and we know them as the gods right now, Hades, Zeus and Neptune. Their location are remain unknown, but the prophecy said that they will rise once more time

AND WHAT'S LOCKED WILL BE BROKEN BY THE KEY MASTER ITSELF

AND THE WORLD SHALL KNOWN FEARS

I can bet that the locked was the eldest dragon which they'll rise once more and shout their revenge to their father and to the world… but the question is, who's the Key Master?. And again, the last line two lines of the prophecy confused me

ONLY THE KID OF THE PROPHECY SHALL BETRAY HIS PURPOSE

OR ENDED WHAT HAD STARTED

The kid of the Prophecy who betray his own purpose, and why did he made his own purpose at the first place if he just going to broke it. Or maybe he realized that he picked the wrong purpose and meant to betray or corrected his past mistake. And still, the end of the prophecy written. Ended what had started… What had started? A war? If there'll be war in a few years in the future, ending the war meant betrayed his purpose if the purpose was to start a war. So let's all make sense, the kid of the prophecy has a purpose and betray it for unknown reason or he'll ended what had started, which it's possibly a war, or someone's life

THE KID OF THE ELDEST

BETRAY HIS PURPOSE

ENDED WHAT HAD STARTED

Part II - **It Called A-Class for 'A' reason**

**Rachel **Point Of View

We reached my new home (Mansion, actually, well, obviously) at dusk after I decided that I have enough clothes for Luke, for about two or three hours. Luckily I still kept one of my dad's debt cards which just in case I needed it. My dad'll understand if I used it to customize my hunky personal assistant counts as emergency situation

We stopped at the house, the third one from the entrance that surrounded by a fountain, I count about 7 mansions rounded up there, probably for special and important people like the Great councils or Mr. President's children. Luke opened the white and blue decorated gate, it has '3' number on it just to make it more obvious. It doesn't have a very big front yard but the backyard must be big. Like other mansion, it has a lot of sculptures and decorations. I'm not very sure what's the style concept of the mansion but it more like one you can find in London, it has dome and a lot of windows and unnecessary placed two separated stairs that leads straight into the classic mansion double doors

I was just gave the door a little push, it seems unlocked. I didn't knock, because it's my own dorm. But I was wrong, a tall guy with blond hair and pale white skin sitting on the main room with 'TEN FACT ABOUT GORGONS' magazine, he wore this Blue jacket and this black jeans, his eyes blows blue ocean, he's just like the guy who would stab you in the back but you still have to apologize for standing on his way. he's very calm, too calm. I was frozen in stare with a half full chocolate milkshake on my hand. his emotion was neutral, I thought he was going to scream out on someone who just came in to his dorm without knocking

"You're late… Mr. Donner told me you should be arriving 3 Am so I waited for you" he closed the magazine. If he told by someone that I'm going to come here, so he must be my roommate. I mean, not technically 'room'mate but we lived on the same roof, which still looks very wrong

"Hey, there she is…" Another guy with green hair, which that's the only noticeable thing from his short body, he wore this red jacket unzipped with white T-shirt saying SCHOOL'S SUCKS. "And who are you" he eyes gestured at Luke."I'm her personal Bodyguard" Luke was protested when I said he was my bodyguard, but I think he was just trying to make it more acceptable for my new friends since they'll really think something's up when he said that he's my personal assistant

"I see…" he ended

"Who are you?" I unfroze myself

"I'm Jake" the green haired boy said. "You must be Rachel S.L" he spelled out my name, geez he's very hyperactive for a boy on his size, not very short, though his body half build up but still, he looks very short under his red jacket. "What is S.L stand for anyway?" I was not going to answer that, but it wouldn't be very nice for a first impression to ignore someone who just asking your name. So these are the guys the gym teacher was talking about, Jason Andersons and Jacob Long A Class Team 3

"Stone Lionheart… Rachel Stone Lionheart" I paused, braced for impact that they probably mocking at my name, maybe like, _Hey Lionheart! Fetch! Don't have a Lion's heart on you_. "Don't judge, it's a family name" I added. No, he's not laughing like the other kids who first to heard my name

"So you're a Lionhearts, well, welcome to the LSD's where the training ground are awesome but the classes are boring" he simply leaving me to the kitchen

"Don't mind him, he's not very good with first impression" The blond put down the magazine, by sunlight, he's not a blond, his hair just like freezing white, spiky and messy like Ice

"So you two are like, roommates" I asked directly

"Well, not roommates… just like a dorm friends but there's only two of us err- three of us now… Your room at the second floor on the end of the doorway, I see a few guys put a lot of bags up there this morning, so I guessed that's your room" He explains and continue reading

"So you must be Jason then…?" I asked

"Yes…" He's very calm by nature. His expression just like… Frozen, totally no expression. I walked pass him and told Luke to follows me upstairs. I went to the room at the end of the doorway which is painted pink. I mean seriously, it Painted in pink and white, this place looks like 6 years old's room. It must be dad, he must be the one who came up with the idea. He think I'm grown up enough to sent into a some kind of magical school which could kill me because I'll be facing monsters not exam papers. But still, he treats me like a little girl and painted my room pink

I told Luke to put down my stuff and I'll take it from here, he probably searches a room for him around. I put the clothes on its place and unpacked a few bags delivered here. I put everything and decorated my room like the one I have back at my home, ignoring the fact that it's all full pink now

The whole night, I just can't fall sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me, I guess I'm coming down on something. I fell in sleep a few moments after I swallowed two or three sleeping pills I brought, I have insomnia since I was 3rd grade but now I just can't sleep because I'm feeling stuck

I had a very weird and scary dream that night. I heard scream, not for help but scream for revenge, then I saw at the sky only to find a terrifying black skies but only one light above them, the sun. but it soon faded away and turn into darkness, the sun shines darkness

WHEN LIGHTS BETRAYED ITSELF

I woke up after everything went dark and the lights burn my eyes, at that point I realized I'm back to the real world. Those dream, it just unlike the other dream. Very real, the screams, the darkness, the fears. I tried to get my mind off those fantasies and tried to brush and wash before my first day of school

"Rachel… are you wake up?" Luke knocked. I put on my watch, it shown '7.22' which means I'm only 38 minutes from late. Consider the travel time that took 7 minutes. I gave Luke a good morning greet. He gave me today schedule

8.00-9.30 : Magical History Class

9.30-10.00 : Magic Items Equipment Education

10.00-10.30 : Short Break

11.30-12:00 : Combat Education

12:00- 14:00 : Spell And Potions Education

And after those, I'm free to go. It seems pretty simple, but now imagine you'll be doing the same thing for three years… well, not very different from my old school but this one could kill you, at least gave you a few scratches and wounds if you're lucky

Jason gave us a ride. I compliment Luke's new appearances with Red shirt and Black jeans I bought him yesterday, he looks more casual and of course, hotter

"So… Why're you just entered the school at the mid semester?" Jason asked, maybe because there's a long awkward silent. I'm surprised Jake not turned to be a loud as he was when I first met him, he rather calm with his soft drink he got from a little cool case besides him

"Well. I'm not really wanted to enter this '_place'_ but my parent insist so I can't do anything except do what they want" I sighed. Again, there's only awkward silent separates us

The first day went well. Actually, the first day didn't go as what I expected, I guess I just catch the meaning of A-Class team which is you being separated into different class which the only classmates is your own teammates, so basically I'm stuck with Jason and Jake for the rest of three years, just great

I heard that there was this guy named Percy filled team-3, but he went missing just a few weeks before I'm here

I met several teachers-more like coaches-, some of them really nice some of them just like the one who will torture your soul until the end of the time. The lunch was not too bad, though I refer the salad fresher.

We're just ready to go home after we done the Spell Training at the room 41-C. I walk through the corridor with Luke carrying my backpack and hold my schedule note and check it twice. I was too busy with Luke that I bump into someone and fell down hardly. "Hey!" I protested, Luke help me stood up. "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" He helped me with the hand but I manage to avoid physical contact

I tried to calm down, it's kind of rude that I'm the one who protested, I didn't really see where I was going. "It's okay… I was just distracted" I lied, well, not fully. He had these weird round glasses, and ginger haired with contrast blue eyes, his skin was pale like an ice but still, the acne ruin his image. Conclusion, he's a nerd

"Hi, I'm Lenny" He introduce nervously, maybe seeing Luke in guard but I gestured him to calm down. "I'm Rachel, the new kid" the new kid part was unnecessary, but it just flown out of my mouth. I heard a few kids call him to hurry up for something, he kind of distracted. "I… got to go" he ran catching up with his friends, well team. No offense, but he's a type of a guy who anyone don't wanted to be nearby with. Though he's nice and kind of friendly, but I knew how society reacts to nerds

"He's nice" I mumbled, I knew Luke could heard that

"He's a Cranes" Luke added, like it's a terrible thing

"Translation?"

"Impressive archers, but their family names ashamed after the World War II accident for intended treachery by one of their member… after that, their offspring get bullied and hissed… just like the Huttlepuffs"

"Huttlepuffs? They have traitors too?"

"Nah, their family name just sounded so funny that everyone couldn't stop laughing at them"

"Oh…"

I learned that the World War II accident was when one of the Cranes family member-Sir. Robert Cranes- Joined Nazi infantry by helping them supplies magic and weapons that helps them win the war, the council took him down and cut the supplies and Robert Cranes got jailed which cost his whole family names forever

Jason and Jake told me that tonight is the Movie night, then I realized it was Friday, they invited me to join at first I rejected but Jake won't stop hissing and babbling about how awesome the movies they'll watch, so I agreed and Luke coming too. We watched three movies straight in the living room: The Hunger Games (Which I liked how the movie goes), Transformer II (I didn't really watch the whole thing because it's Jason and Jake's favorite, especially Jake), and the last, My favorite, Twilight (Don't judge me)

Part III - **I knocked myself Out**

**Jason** Point of View

"Look out!" Jake shouted, I ducked the trees, rolled and go back to my feet, my bow steadied at the beast and bam! The Beast's chest blasted with my frozen arrow, but it's not enough to stop angry Minotaur. The crowd cheered more intense

"Any Ideas?" I stood next to Rachel dodging through the Arena for rocks and trees. It's like the Coliseum in Greece but more bigger and environment is shifting for every level, adapting with the enemy natural habitat, like Minotaur, they lived in pine forest ,and here, it's very hard to find open ground for attack

"Round him to the lower ground" She said, Jake in dragon-form trying to distract him by shooting flames to his neck. I looked down to the lower ground, there's a mini river. I got the idea

"Jake, draw him to the River!" I shouted

"Easy to say" he complained even when he was too busy fighting for his life

I dragonned up and tried to blast him and draw us some attention. It doesn't affect when you hit him in Chest or Arms, the head could confused his sight but he's pretty smart and defend the head area very fast when we come to attack

"Jake!" he's been hit by the Pine tree cubs and flied 20 meters and crash landing, hard enough to made him fainted

"It's only me now" Rachel reached the river bank and ready to execute the plan, but with Jake fainted, I have to draw the monster to the river alone. I'm not really a type fighting with my dragon form, my main choose of weapon is bow with frozen spell, I hardly to used my dragon skill, but I got no choice

I flied to his back and pull his talons like riding the rodeo, well, he was trying to shook me off

I flew to the river and told Rachel to get ready. The Minotaur are coming, the closer he is the ground are quake harder

"3" he's on the edge of the river

"2" he's rush the river

"1!" Rachel cast a waterbending spell and covered the Minotaur with water Prison and I shot my frost arrows to him

It's frozen solid, like an ice prison, his body still charging toward us but he's completely frozen. "We did it" I high fived Rachel

_'Semi Final Round, A-Class Team 3 Won, With the Score 72, 78, 81'_ the judges announced. We forgot that Jake's fainted and the medic should carry him out from the arena. I looked up to the score board

_Semi Finalist_

_1.A-Class Team 2 : 72 - 80 - 79_

_2.B-Class Team 14B : 80 - 80 - 76_

_3.B-Class Team 3A : 70 - 72 - 69_

_4.A-Class Team 3 : 72 - 78 - 81_

the Semi Final round is the monster challenges round, where you fights random monster and the score is depend on how the techniques and stuff you used on the battlefield. The Scoreboard shown a tie between us and the A-Class Team 2, which mean we have to fight them 3 on 3, the rule is no killing, no cheating, and no cursing magic

_'Next Morning! A-Class Team 2 Vs A-Class Team 3! For the Final versus! The Southeast B-Class Team 4!' _the crowd crumbling. The A-Class Team 2 is our seniors, their team combination is 2 fighters and 1 Elementalist. They're arrogant, show off-ers. One of them is from long family, Morgan Long, unlike his cousin Jake, he's quite show off with his money and power

The B-Class Team 14B is not very strong, individually speaking, but their team combination is very perfect, 1 Mage 1 Archer and 1 Fighter. They're well organized and, weird… very weird, socially outcasted, and recently making trouble in their own dorm

The Annual Lunar Year Tournament is always the biggest event held, Television crews are coming just to live reported young guardian fights, BBC, SPORT Channel, Televisions all over the world. It has been the most waited competition the whole year. It's only makes standing in the middle of the arena very hard but when you facing a monster, but believe me, the only thing you remembered is how to survive

Me and Rachel visited the medic room after the short interview. Jake half conscious with his hand banded, the Priest said he could fix him and be ready for tomorrow fight but he only need a rest so me and Rachel went back to the mansion

In the car. "Back there at the Arena… how did you figured out my plan before I even told you what is?" she asked. My head rewinded the scene, back at the arena

"The River, I remember our training last week, you made a giant ball of water. So I just thought that you could do it as a prison and I can froze it with my arrow" I don't even know how I figured out her plan, it just shot to my mind

"Oh" she hesitated, like, not believing what I was said

We settled for the night on our own bedroom. But that night, I wasn't in the mood for sleep, it just feel weird when you're overworked and your eyes forcing you to awake. I stood from my blanket and went to see the full moon. It reminded me of the day with my parent, the beach wave, the winds blows through my hair, my dad would actually sing this Elvis Presley song all night long with my mom making fun of his rusty high note with the campfire as our company

'They're not coming back' I convinced myself, and wipe my tears

I decided to get some sleep

…

Jake has recovered almost perfectly, so I can guess we'll be doing just fine. Our problem is the opponent, the Team 2. "Are you ready?" we're in the edge of the arena, just waiting for the gate opening. We're hoping the arena being a lake or high ground environmental, it's our best choose of playing field

"Nope" Jake answered

"Yeah, me either" I said

"Just watch your back guys… those guys are playing individually, so I can guess they'll trying to separate us and fight us one-on-one" Yeah, Rachel always have a plan

"Got it, don't separated from the group, and one-on-one with them is bad" I said

The gate opened, the shines burned my eyes. It's an open field arena, with hard rocks and dead trees, just like the one you see in mountains but without the grasses. Open field makes us easier to spot danger, but strike directly to team 2 not our best plan for now. In the other side, the three of our opponents standing confidently. The one with the hood, Karra Zet-at least that was people called her- she's the elementalist, obviously, with the cape and robe and glowing freaky deep ocean eyes. Next to him, tall and buffed man with messy green hair, Morgan Long, Jake's cousin, he looked very proud and intimidating yet arrogant. And the end left, Kane Circe, the black haired boy with a pair of spears, very dangerous

"It's an open field, what's the plan?"

"Just stick together, until I figured out something" Said Rachel

"Great, we're gonna die"

The horn honked, and we rushed to the arena, the team 2 in the other side charging us. Adrenaline rushed through my body, as I steadied my bow to one of them, Morgan jumped and turned into red dragon with jet black wings and charged towards us

He missed, we dodged it, it seemed a part of their plan to separates us. Rachel and Jake jumped to the lower ground, they looked up to me. I gave them '_just go'_ gesture. I'm all on my own now

"Huh! I thought the semi finalist would be more… challenging" said another dragon, gesturing me, it was Kane, I hoped it to be Karra, but yet, no one seems easy to fight between three of them. He's a fighter from western, extremely skillful, especially with his spears

"Let just don't get ahead of yourself" I teased. He charged with his spears, I jumped above him and stood with my feet. Steadied my bow and let arrow flies, he dodged it, it hit his spine and he tried to recovered with his legs

I shot more arrows to him, but it was a waste, he dodged all of them and sent me flying, I was crashlanding on-luckily-soft ground. I glanced to my back, Jake fought his cousin all by himself, I guess we've fell for their trap, Rachel faced Karra all alone too. I crawled for my bow, but a shot of flames blow it from the ground

"Not so great without your bow eh?" he grabbed me and ready impaled me with fists. My body glowed strong power, I was just gonna dragonned up, but I was blanked, It was like something took over my mind. I'm strated hearing things before I knocked out

_'The Traitor! He's a traitor!'_ after that, everything just instantly went black

...

I woke with my head bounded and my legs attached with some sort of metal to kept it straight

My head still felt blurry, but I'm sure they said. 'Jason, are you alright?'

I shook my head and wiped the blur out of my eyes. I got back to my sense

"Gosh! Jason, you scared us for a while"

"Yeah… what was that" Jake asked

"What was what?" I asked

"You don't remember?"

They explained what happened back in the arena, I wasn't knocked out by Kane, I just went out in his hand and the game holder forced to stop the fights, but in the end they announced the Team 3 as the winner by scores. I was not disappointed at all, it just a relief knowing it's over… Jake only got a few scratches on his forehead and Rachel doing just fine, apparently. But still, the confusion came, how did I fainted just like that, I do remembered that back in the arena, my head feel like falling off from its place and I suddenly lost my consciousness, but how?...

I put those stuffs behind, and decided to take some rest after Rachel and Jake left me alone

I remembered the voices; it whispers not to my ear, it was like appeared randomly playing on my brain

_The Traitor…The darkness has awakened … He comes to avenge… Don't trust the Queen_

**A/N** : took me 1 week to finish, next one will be longer than expected with midterm coming up... but i'll work on it Asap, thx for sticking up and if you enjoyed it why don't fav or follow and leave


End file.
